Obsessed: The Story of Reptile
by HoneyBLove
Summary: When a defeated Reptile finally learns the truth about his forgotten race, he vows to restore glory to his people. However, an unexpected turn of events leaves the young Saurian wondering if there are other avenues to happiness. Will he continue to cling to the past? Or will he find the strength to embrace the present?


Hello everyone, welcome to my first fanfic! So, I decided to write a story that focused on Reptile because I love his backstory and as a character, I think he has tons of potential. Like I mentioned before, this is my first fanfic so I would love feedback, but go easy on me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat, obviously :)

Inside the walls of the emperor's prison, a creature sat huddled in the darkest corner of the dungeon. Barely covered by tattered black clothing, his leathery skin was decorated with fresh cuts and dark bruises. Drops of bright, green blood fell from his wounded body, forming small pools on the ground. His face was distorted and swollen beyond recognition. Though it'd been nearly a week since he'd last seen his own reflection, he knew that he looked awful. Releasing a defeated sigh, the creature held his head down in shame. Though he was alone, the mere thought of anyone seeing him like this caused his soul to overflow with humiliation. Unfortunately, he was all too familiar with being humiliated.

"It was supposed to be different this time," he whispered to himself, "I wasn't supposed to fail." Subconsciously, he hugged his legs closer to his chest and began to rock; a frustrated gesture. It pained him to think that everyone was right about him, that he was a natural failure, that he was a waste.

The sound of footsteps interrupted the prisoner's thoughts. Attempting to regain his composure, he steadied his body and lifted his head slightly. However, the rough voices of approaching prison guards struck a nervous chord within him, he knew what was coming. Soon, he would have to face his comrades and the generals of Outworld. He would have to tell them why he failed, again. He would have to endure their angry looks, their disgust and their hateful words.

He jumped slightly when the prison door swung open. In the doorway stood an armor clad, shokan guard. The prisoner held his breath as he sized up the guard. Like most shokan, the four-armed guard stood at around eight and half feet tall and had light brown skin. His long, auburn hair, unusual for his race, was tied up into a ponytail. The prisoner recognized this shokan guard, as he often stood out amongst the rest.

Though his presence was intimidating, the guard wore a bored expression as he made his way towards the detainee. Stopping only a few inches away, he looked down at the prisoner, who instantly lowered his head. For a moment, the guard studied the prisoner closely, as if he were inspecting him. He took in the bruises, the wounds, the cuts. Uneasy, the creature shrunk under the guard's intense gaze.

"Reptile," He commanded, "Up."

Reptile arose carefully. The blisters covering his clawed feet caused a stinging sensation, a byproduct of the hard dungeon floor. Fearing that his weakened legs would give out, he held to the wall. The guard didn't seem to mind.

"The Emperor has seen fit to release you. You will report to the throne room tomorrow morning." The guard said.

Reptile breathed a sigh of relief.

"May I return to my quarters until it is time?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

The quarters that the Emperor had given him weren't in great condition, but after being imprisoned in the Kahn's dungeon for a week, he couldn't wait to return to his own dwelling.

The guard's face morphed into a grim expression.

"No, Shang Tsung has requested your presence," he responded, "I am here to escort you."

Reptile felt his heart drop. Of all the Emperor's subjects, he despised the Shang Tsung the most. The sorcerer had done more than his fair share of damage to the young Saurian. Still, Reptile couldn't ignore a summons from the shapeshifter. Shang Tsung was his superior whether he liked it or not.

"Come," the guard spoke again, "We must go," and with that, he turned on his heels and left the dungeon.

Trying he best to extinguish the burning anger he was currently feeling, Reptile pushed himself off the wall and limped behind the shokan.


End file.
